Incubus
by tayziconable
Summary: "If I only gave you what you wanted, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian murmured. "No, I'm here to give you what you need." The Earl of Phantomhive will be dead in a week, and although he'd never admit it, he direly needs an heir. Sebastian/Ciel. (Yes, this is a Sebastian mpreg, but trust me, it's probably the LAST thing you're expecting.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :D This is the third fanfic I'm writing for Kuroshitsuji, and if you're reading this, I'd feel so very honored if you would read** _Eudemon Everlasting_** as well, as it is ongoing and far superior in quality. xD Without further ado, prior to your perusing, I need to tell you some things about this fanfiction.**

**Firstly, this doesn't follow the exact canon of the manga or anime; Ciel is a bit older, but, as in the anime, the targets of his revenge are the Queen of England and Angela Blanc. I suppose it just took considerably longer to locate them. x)**

**Secondly, the idea for this fanfiction came to me in the form of a mildly-disconcerting dream, after I'd watched Game of Thrones Season 2 Episode 4... if you watch that show, you may be able to see how it inspired this in my unconsciousness. xD If not, it may spoil some surprises, so don't!**

_Chapter 1 Song:_

_What Lies Beneath- Breaking Benjamin_

**_NOTE:_ If you came here for hormonal Sebastian and nauseatingly-saccharine fatherly Ciel, I'm afraid you will be disappointed... And I guarantee you'll be disturbed. xD I always swore I'd stay away from mpreg, but now I'm here to introduce you to what may be the first semi-realistic mpreg fanfiction in the world...**

**Disclaimer: If I was Yana Toboso (or George R. R. Martin, for his role in inadvertently inspiring me), you can sure as hell bet I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for something I created~**

**Warning: This contains semi-explicit sexual content involving an older man and a technically-underage teenager, but you chose to read an M-rated romance genre Sebastian/Ciel fanfiction, so I'm sure you saw that coming...**

* * *

It was a commonly-accepted idea, scoffed-at as it was, that demons were known to seduce their human prey in order to obtain their souls. There were few who hadn't heard myths about the incubus, the succubus, lecherous jackals that effortlessly lured their victims to bed. Ciel Phantomhive found many of the legends hard to believe, however, even after he'd been bound to one.

It seemed as if lesser demons would sink to the most crass and destitute of lows to snag their desired prey in their clutches; groveling and writhing and throwing their bodies at mortals, like depraved and wanton curs in heat. A sloppy and revolting practice, all just for even the scantest shred of a soul, but regrettably effective. Of course, lesser tactics were only effective on lesser souls. Devils like these could gorge like gluttons on ten-a-penny souls all they liked, but not noble, determined souls rarely fell to the lascivious farce, their desirable conviction preserving them. The ultimate tempt.

Regardless, an exceptional demon, with supreme influence over humanity, would never need to breach this indignity. No, a beast that powerful could have mortals perversely begging and rutting at their feet in seconds, turning even the most strong-willed and admirable souls vulnerable with a single look. The glance of an incontrovertible and irrevocable monster, tantalizing and enticing. There was a dominant and authoritative challenge imposed in that gaze, the telltale peril that humanity inevitably craves, coupled with rich desire and dangerous lust that seemed to promise agonizing extents of bliss. Yet it was all kempt with a nonchalant and playful façade, underlined by a strange susceptibility; a willing invitation to see a horrid devil at his weakest, an offer of power. All of this in a single glance from those beautiful crimson orbs, heavy-lidded and glazed with unsuppressed covetousness.

Why, it was too much for any human soul to resist. Even Ciel Phantomhive himself.

On that particular night, the Earl of Phantomhive had been scolding his servant on his punctuality; it wasn't uncommon for Ciel to chide his butler over trivialities, but it was unheard of for the diligent demon to actually deserve the ridicule. For the first time since the signing of their contract, Sebastian had been late. In fact, the very notion of it was vaguely unsettling, and Ciel found himself gritting his teeth in expectation as he talked. Something was certainly awry.

"Forgive me, my lord," the demon replied after he was certain Ciel was in wait of an answer, and his suave demeanor never faltered. Ciel, now seventeen years old, was reclining fully-clothed on his opulent bed, arms crossed behind his head and scowl prominent. An unruly teenager, if ever Sebastian saw one. "I had some preparations to attend to. Trust me, it will not happen again, young master."

"Preparations?" Ciel scoffed, ignoring the subtle cunning intonation in the man's voice, and shifted slightly. It was apparent that Ciel doubted that Sebastian had any personal engagements to attend to that didn't involve himself, but left it be. He closed his single cerulean eye and sighed detachedly, opening his mouth to speak, when the sound of fabric rustling disrupted him.

From the moment Sebastian entered his bedroom, he noticed something to be askew about the demon, and while he had a different aura about him, he couldn't place it. Now, astonished and transfixed with the spectacle before him, he knew his unnerving concern was justified. He knew it the second he met those sultry alizarin crimson eyes.

With eerie nonchalance and precision, Sebastian slid his fingers through the knot in his silken tie and let it slip free, before removing the article of clothing and placing it neatly beside the crisply folded jacket he had shrugged off moments before. The motions seemed so smooth and surreal that it took Ciel a moment to gather that he was undressing, and even after it registered, he was too mesmerized to ponder over it. In fact, he could not even focus as those long, nimble fingers nudged the buttons of his pristine dress shirt; his eyes were fixated onto those fierce scarlet orbs, and he was physically unable to avert them. Never before had Ciel felt any attraction to another being as strongly as this; he had never found any particular allure to women, and certainly not men, he assured himself. But as for his butler… his perfection was not so attractive as infuriating, was it not? The thought had never breached his mind. Yet now, he felt without a scarce hint of doubt that he wanted his butler, and likely in the most disgraceful way imaginable. He was slowly being leached of his reasoning, and soon enough he was shrouded by his demon's condemning desires, drawn like a moth to any ample flame, and not even questioning why the man had begun undressing uninitiated in the first place.

A victorious smirk stretched across Sebastian's finely-chiseled features, and he approached the teenager slowly, his entire upper body exposed. Ciel, almost vicariously, felt his hands lift ever so slightly, as if he was unconsciously reaching for the demon. His mouth grew increasingly dry the longer he stared, finally tearing his eyes from that penetrating gaze so that he could scrutinize the body before him. As the boy ran his divulging gaze over ever contour and crevice of that sculpted body, pale and smooth as carved alabaster, he felt his heartbeat quicken, palpitating eagerly in his fragile ribcage. With a slow, shaky breath, he extended his hands, as if he knew that the only thing that would quench this burning in his chest would be to touch him. The instant those fingertips pressed to that cool chest, as Sebastian leaned over him, his pulse fluttered even more wildly, and his own chest heaved slightly with breath and some untamable vigor he never knew he had.

Sebastian knelt above him, his face hovering inches from Ciel's, with the boy's starved fingers flush against his porcelain skin. He barely chuckled when he felt the dazed boy's fingers trailing over his abdomen, caressing and ghosting over every lithe muscle on his graceful and masculine frame, so light and ethereal that they could've been a specter's. Sebastian leaned closer, pleased with the hitch in the boy's breathing. Ciel inhaled his scent deeply in such proximity, a familiar and fragrant musk he had become so accustomed to; a scent he had, so ironically, come to associate with comfort. Those tracing, antsy fingers tightened when warmth began coiling in Ciel's stomach and groin, and he found himself clinging to the monster above him, groping and clutching onto those fortified arms.

However, as soon as a palm grazed softly over his crotch, some logic seemed to return to Ciel, and his entire body tensed and stiffened; nevertheless, though he jerked himself away and tried stubbornly to resist his urges, he could feel his own length growing rigid under Sebastian's ministrations. A part of him was certain that something was wrong, that he needed to be resilient in his resistance, but it was drowned out by sensation alone. As Sebastian rubbed and massaged the growing bulge beneath Ciel's trousers, the teenager found himself completely bewildered by the adroit skill of his butler alone. After just a moment of squeezing softly and kneading his fingers over his sensitive head, the demon could feel that the boy's resolve had recklessly abandoned him, as his body crumpled weakly and then arched back against his hand. At long last, when he felt the boy begin trembling as his hips bucked, he moved his hand from the front of Ciel's pants, and leaned down to press a swift, hardly-satisfying kiss to his lips.

_Even now, he would still try to fight it,_ Sebastian smirked in satiation, beyond pleased with the quality of his master's soul. So rigorous and fiery, and so tragically proud. He was truly trying to subdue the most difficult soul he could, but after all, Ciel was still human. He had more raw mortality within him than he gave himself credit for. After all, even the most refined and flawless soul had a primal animal beneath the polished surface.

Yet Ciel's soul already belonged to him, albeit that it wasn't quite ripe for consumption; what would this seduction gain? This time, the exceptional demon was not reverting to such basic methods to capture the soul; no, the soul had already honorably succumbed to the enforced promise of a contract. This copulation wasn't for attainment, or even for completion on the contract's behalf. Sebastian Michaelis was a demon of his word, and had never encountered a human with an ambiance so pure as his master's. He was perfect. For a feast like this, he would surpass his requirements on the boundaries of his contract, just to season his soul to faultlessness. He would give Ciel all that he thought he wanted, and then some.

Sebastian had removed the entirety of his clothing, placing his ebony slacks adjacent to the rest of his outfit, and stood unabashedly nude before his master. The blue-eyed boy licked his lips in hazy anticipation, attempting to memorize every insignificant detail of his butler's faux humanoid form. Absolutely riveting. Sebastian quickly procured a bottle containing what Ciel expected to be some lubricating bath oil, and before Ciel could ponder over his motives, the demon dipped his fingers into the jar before reaching around and prodding at his own entrance. The boy's eyes widened, absorbing the arousing yet sobering spectacle.

Though still enthralled, the shock of what he was seeing knocked some sense into him. Sebastian slowly rubbed his wet digits over the opening with a teasing motion, slick and tingling, before slipping them inside one at a time, stretching himself. During the course of the lewd display, Ciel felt his already pulsing erection twitch, swelling and hardening even more, yet his mind was occupied with other matters; for example, how impossibly stately Sebastian looked even now, as he pumped his fingers into his arse.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel finally choked out, voice raspy and breathless. He was completely aware of the gesture's implications, and it left him in a state of utter disbelief. _No. Tell me he isn't going to—_

Before Ciel had the opportunity to finish his sentence, the naked demon was straddling him, and reaching between their hips to unbutton Ciel's trousers, hand brushing past the hem. The boy gasped slightly when he felt the wet fingers squeezing his shaft, and his pants were shuffled downwards a bit. He struggled inwardly, unsure to rule in favor of what he knew to be sensible and proper, or in favor of that hungry devotion glinting in the eyes of the demon, of that near-painful throbbing in his groin. Only a few more strokes deferred him to the latter, and before he could grasp reality, he felt his moist tip grinding at Sebastian's hole before pressing slowly in.

Ciel inhaled sharply, clamping down on his lip with his teeth as Sebastian sank lower and fully engulfed Ciel's erection, his face impassive, save for that omnipresent smirk. Hardly fazed, Sebastian rocked his hips tauntingly, coaxing a reaction from the smaller male underneath him. Ciel, on the other hand, barely managed to stifle a groan as Sebastian clenched around him; the boy could never have imagined anything to feel quite like this, so hot and tight that it was borderline anguishing. And, above all, it was mortifying, because he was well aware that his stamina was short in face of his butler's experience, and that his end was quelling nearer. As Sebastian began to ride him, gently at first, he managed to croak out a single question. He asked why.

Sebastian was no longer gyrating and rocking his hips; no, he had accelerated his pace drastically, and was moving up and down with an unpredictable fervor, seemingly bouncing on Ciel's lap as the sound of flesh slapping flesh ricocheted across the room. The first stirrings of impending pleasure coursed through him, pulsing out from his center and licking across his sensitive flesh. Quivering slightly, hips bucking involuntarily to meet Sebastian's motions, he strained his head to look forwards, the taut cords of his neck tightening; just the view of his slippery shaft repetitively thrusting into Sebastian's body was more than enough. The demon, who hardly looked flustered from all of his exertion and had barely even broken a sweat, saw how the boy's legs began jerking erratically, how his chest heaved for breath each time he rammed into that coveted heat, and he smiled, with something almost akin to… affection.

"If I only gave you what you wanted, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian murmured in a silky baritone. He leaned forwards to press his chest to the boy's, his hips rutting in a blur as the wet noise of smacking skin reverberated in the background, and leaned his head forwards; tentatively, he licked and lapped at the tendons of Ciel's neck, tracing his teeth over his throat with some degree of restraint, before lifting his mouth to hover over his ear. He whispered, "No, I'm here to give you what you need."

With that, Ciel came, body flinching as he moaned loudly against the skin of Sebastian' jaw and grappled shakily onto his back, spilling himself into his butler.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive crinkled his nose in distaste and shoved the unsatisfactory stack of paperwork to the side of his desk. For the past couple of days he had been positively encumbered with these trifling business accounts, and, between waking up and falling asleep once more, failed to do little more than persistent work. As trivial and inconsequential as some of the matters he had to address were, he was nearly grateful for the distraction, as he was never isolated with only his thoughts for too long. Though he knew it would likely be crucial to recall all that had happened, he honestly could not remember the reason or detail of it, intoxicated as he had been on Sebastian alone. Lost in the throes of passion with a male servant; certainly something he was hesitant and anxious to consider. As far as he had observed, there was no reasoning behind it, despite how he'd attempted to decipher Sebastian's words. Which brought him to the even worse situation at hand: he hadn't seen Sebastian for days.

A raucous knocking on his door interrupted his musing, and he granted permission of entrance, unsurprised when a scraggled blond head poked through his doorway.

"Dammit, Finny," Ciel scowled in exasperation. "If Bard accidentally set another room on fire, just go and help extinguish it. You don't need to come and tell me every single time that you—"

"Oh, no, that's not it at all, young master!" the blonde gardener chirped cheerfully, stultifying his master's bitter attitude. "I'm here on Sebastian's instruction. He wanted me to tell you that he's coming to visit you tonight. He's been feeling much better apparently, isn't that great?"

The second those words left the blonde's lips, Ciel froze, his blood moving cold and sluggishly through his veins. Nevertheless, he managed to don an unimpassioned glare despite how the news affected him, and grunted once, before accentuating, "Yes, I suppose that is good news. Thank you very much, Finny."

The gardener gave him a blissfully naïve salute before exiting swiftly, leaving Ciel to dwell on the new information. On the last evening they had spent together, his butler was just as composed after the event as he had been before, and once he was decked out in his usual suit of sartorial elegance, he slipped back into his servant aesthetics, inquiring if the lord needed a bath prepared. The offer was fragilely rejected, and Ciel, in all of his silent confusion as he gathered his wits about him, had demanded that Sebastian leave before deciding to prepare himself for bed. He settled with his own amateur attempt for the night; however, when he woke up to an unusually burnt breakfast the following morning, cooked by Bard and served by Tanaka, he wondered if Sebastian had taken his orders to leave to heart.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the case; Sebastian had informed all of the other servants, from behind the privacy of his bedroom door, that he had come down with something, and that he would be ever so grateful if they felt obliged to care for the young master and the estate while he was unable to complete his duties. All of them agreed of course, and while they were startled that the infallible Sebastian Michaelis was ill, they didn't think much of the negligible excuse. Anyhow, they were far less perplexed than Ciel was by the ordeal, since he knew that his supernatural butler couldn't actually get an ailment. In addition, he couldn't think of any complication that would tear Sebastian's attention from his meticulous servitude. The Phantomhive servants were also instructed to tell the earl that his loyal butler was not loitering, but in fact was still managing to do something important for him even in his current state. While Ciel was a bit reassured, he still longed to know what exactly Sebastian was going through that made him either too frail to leave or too unsightly to be in his presence.

Unfortunately, though he wanted to prolong it, since he felt it had something to do with their previous liaison, he figured he was going to find out tonight.

* * *

**A/N: What do we do when we find a sexy manly epitome of manliness like Sebastian? Get him pregnant!~ (Please don't quote me on that xD).**

**Due to editing, the ever-horrifying Chapter 2 goes up tomorrow night! Please review kittens, as your feedback is what keeps me going! I adore you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter! My gratitude to Sprankles, promocat, heriyandi kurosaki, and Lonely Reviewer for your reviews! Seriously, I didn't even expect positive feedback on this story xD It means the world to me, in all honesty, and you've made me ecstatic! Oh, and in regard to Sprankles, your marriage proposal is accepted. :D**

**I'm worried I may disappoint you though... this is meant to be a two-shot. :/ I suppose I could continue it if a lot of people asked, but the end is pretty conclusive, and the week-left-to-live doesn't offer much room to work with. An epilogue could be arranged maybe... But anyways, this is meant to be where it ends.**

**If people really do enjoy the malformed thoughts spewing from my mind, I might continue it... just please nobody throw things at me. D;**

_Chapter 2 Song:_

_Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin_

**Warning: Shit gets horrifying... and then kind of cute... yeah~**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I'm Yana Toboso! ...No, just kidding. Nothing's mine.**

* * *

Three pronounced knocks punctuated the stagnant silence of Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom later that night. It was the dead of night, hours after the earl regularly slipped into slumber, yet he was restless tonight; he was waiting for him.

"Enter," Ciel declared in a sovereign voice, despite the ill qualms of uneasiness in his gut. What was he to predict from his butler after their last rendezvous? Was Sebastian coming simply with the intention of seducing him again? His stomach fluttered with a foreign excitement at the thought before he rejected the idea; that purpose alone couldn't explain his servant's isolated absence, as well as the anxious sense of foreboding boiling the blood in Ciel's veins. Even so, he was unprepared for what awaited him.

_Is Sebastian truly ill?_ Ciel pondered, mouth slightly agape. The demon's usual pallor had blanched to an abnormally sickly grey, and beads of perspiration glinted like crystal on his skin, coating his face in a slick sheen and plastering his damp bangs to his face. The demon wore a large ebony cloak around his shoulders, an overcoat he never used even for the most frigid of outings, and trembled on shaky legs as he clutched the fabric to him, as if feverish. Unstable and swaying, he traversed the room until he stood in the center. Though he had remained a bit hunched over up until this point, he straightened his spine as much as he could on seeing his master, with that customary butler's etiquette.

"Young master," he cleared his throat to begin, wiping his expression of any disturbances and donning a serene yet serious countenance. Sebastian started talking before Ciel could even formulate a response, astonished as he was by his disheveled, shivering butler. "Before I explain where I have been the last few days, I need you to remember something for me." Ciel gave a quick nod of assent. "Due to the contract, I am capable of reading every thought that passes through your mind, my lord. Your wants and necessities are my own."

The boy's sapphire eye narrowed to a slit at Sebastian's irregular comment, but allowed him to elaborate. "Even when you confide in me, on the lightest of subjects, I read into your words and see your true concerns, my lord. I have felt the desperation in the undertones of your voice."

"Just what are you getting at, demon?" Ciel snapped, propping his weight onto his palms as he sat up in the bed. All of the shameful inquiries he had over his butler's motives vanished once he saw the state he was in, but that did nothing to reassure him. In fact, his butler's uncharacteristic spontaneity, as well as the secretive topics he hinted at, only set the boy more on edge. What was it that his perceptive demon had figured out? His ribcage rattled with the uneven palpitation of his heart, and he swallowed thickly, his throat constricting. With all of the potential threats of mortification involved, as well as that brazen accusation that he was _desperate, _of all things, Ciel had become nervous. It wasn't something he would dare admit, of course, but then again, he wouldn't ever confess to coming undone at the hands of a butler; not a couple of nights before, and not now. He sought to conceal his blatant fear with an outburst of irritation, to no avail.

"You need an heir, my lord. Am I wrong?"

Ciel let out an audible breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding; it seemed the demon only wished to talk about his successors, despite the cryptic way in which he had introduced the subject. _No,_ Ciel thought, _that's not right. Why would he feel the need to bring up my inwards thoughts if that was all? There's something more._ Ciel nodded, bidding Sebastian continue.

Thankfully, his devoted butler would not wait long before delivering Ciel's coveted answers. A smirk stretching across his alabaster lips, he cleared his throat.

"Of course, the promise of an heir is not specified in our contract. After all, as we formed the pact in your tenth year, you were far too young to think on the issue of prolonging your legacy. You had never even considered it. However, recently, ever since we discovered the targets of your approaching revenge, my lord, it seems you've been fretting over it," Sebastian spoke suavely, but the heaviness of his breath was inconspicuously swelling, and he seemed strained. Although stressed, he was far from unraveling, and pressed, "In approximately a week or so, you will have fulfilled your revenge, and your soul will belong to me. But you're well aware that your family's prominence won't end with your demise. In fact, you've spent a grand deal of time wondering who will inherit the estate in particular." The blood seemed to coagulate in Ciel's veins upon hearing Sebastian's correct assumptions, thick and enriched with adrenaline.

"It's a pleasant idea for the manor to fall unofficially into Tanaka's hands after you die, and for the servants to continue manicuring it, but it pains me to tell you that the chances of that outcome are highly unlikely, young master. It will need an owner, and you have no direct relatives to pass it onto in your will… Not that you've even bothered to write a will, what with all of the time you've spent sulking," Sebastian chuckled softly, amused even further when Ciel huffed and tilted his chin upwards haughtily.

His entertained demeanor was swiftly extinguished, however, by a sudden pang in his abdomen. The demon hissed quietly and grimaced, scrabbling and clutching at his side to stultify the pain; once he had his palms pressed to his gut, he attempted to recover, inhaling sharply through flared nostrils and wincing. It only took a moment for his anguish to subside, and he wore his usual noncommittal guise, but the illusion was flawed; his voice was a bit hurried, and droplets of sweat were sluicing over his defined cheekbones.

"A-Anyhow," Sebastian continued, sucking in a deep breath, his enigmatical and bizarre behavior frightening Ciel even more, "There's a large possibility that the Phantomhive Estate will become property of the realm, or even that it will remain completely unused over the centuries until it crumbles to decadence and decay, at which point it would just be demolished as any other squalid memoir to the ages. Your home has already had to endure annihilation once, my lord. Would its reconstruction, more for the purpose of memory than normalcy, not be in vain?

"You say that you won't pretend that you're doing something noble through your vengeance, and that it isn't to redeem your own honor or uphold your family name. However, though much of your hatred stems from personal wrongdoing, you _are_ avenging your parents by destroying those who sullied your family name. This battle is not only for you, but also for the pride of the Phantomhives. If the legacy were to end with you, young master, and your home, company, government prestige, and duties to all go to shambles, then those who sought to ruin the Phantomhives have succeeded. Unless, of course, you have a bloodline to carry on your proud family traditions. You know this as well as I do, my lord."

Ciel lifted his head a bit, strands of dark teal hair dangling about his face, and attempted to remain stolid, despite hearing all of his _exact_ thoughts communicated to him, even in such a pleasantly manipulative voice. He opened his mouth to give an acrimonious retort, hoping to challenge his butler's nosy antics and change the subject from his obvious issue, but Sebastian kept talking.

"I am well aware how opposed you are to your inevitable union with the Lady Elizabeth, and I also know how you long to delay it, though you know what must be done to solve your predicament," Sebastian smirked slyly, satisfied with the desert rose blush that began tinting the male's porcelain cheeks; it was embarrassing enough to Ciel to talk openly about such subjects, but now it was extensively different, given what he had done days ago with the man talking to him. "However, even if you were to hasten your current engagement— although I would not say that seventeen would technically be of age, you two would be old enough that it would not count as impropriety— there is no guarantee that it will work. One week is hardly enough time to prepare the grand wedding arrangements and hospitality that would be expected of you, nor enough time for the guests to arrive. Even if you were to forego formalities and well, cut to the chase, to put it bluntly, a week isn't enough time to ascertain she'd be pregnant. If Elizabeth did not carry your heir, as she is a woman, the Midfords would not inherit the estate, and your poor cousin would be a young widow."

"Why are you bringing all of this up if you already know that I'm aware of it?" Ciel grit his teeth and spat after a granted pause. He certainly had major qualms over his situation for the past week or so, since he actually considered his upcoming death, but only Sebastian's vibrant language deemed how dire he really was. Perhaps Ciel really was desperate after all. With an impatient and facetious sigh to hide his concern, he added, "What's the point? Do you just enjoy watching me struggle, or are you trying to tell me you have some kind of solution?"

"I would never take pleasure in your suffering, my lord. What absurd ideas you have, indeed," Sebastian purred, pretending to take a ghastly mock offense in the accusation. "How clever of you to ask, young master. It is not included in the contract, as I have mentioned, but as your loyal servant, I have sworn to fulfill every one of your needs; after all, you are no lackluster soul, and I would hate to believe that any regrets would hinder your appetizing brilliance, or interfere with your willingness to participate. I seek only to please you. You complied easily enough, fortunately, and you performed so admirably that night, my lord.

"Now," Sebastian's soft tone starkly contrasted his stricken and lurid appearance, and he reached up to the neckline of his cloak, pinching one of the cords with shuddering fingers, "I shall give you a son, my lord."

The instant Sebastian's nimble fingers slipped the knot of the midnight cloak, Ciel recoiled in utter horror.

Beneath the robe, Sebastian was entirely nude and drenched with sweat, but that wasn't what Ciel found so astonishing. Although his pale, glistening figure was still definitively male, his chiseled abdomen was no longer lined with supple muscle. No, his flesh was now stretched taut over a swollen, protruding belly, which looked like it was about to burst at the seams. A lofty sense of lightheadedness took over Ciel as he tried to make sense of the spectacle, running his gaze over Sebastian's rotund frame over and over again, absorbing that shapely curve of his stomach. It was impossible. He was entirely aware that the idea in itself was outrageous, wondering perhaps if he was hallucinatory and his eyes were deceiving him, but the evidence was there. Sebastian was pregnant.

A virulent jolt of terror seized the boy at the realization, and he fell into denial. Certainly he knew that the angels were completely androgynous, but he had thought demons had set genders. He supposed some ethereal form of otherworldliness could be at work, but even then, it had been mere _days_ since Sebastian had seduced him; an implausible span of time for natural childbirth. But Ciel knew this was anything but natural. Even so, he was hesitant… tentative to believe the horrors he was witnessing, to claim whatever being thrashed in Sebastian's apparent womb and take responsibility, to do anything but sit petrified in shock. It couldn't be his, could it? Sebastian's convex bulge constricted suddenly, wrenching with a tight contraction, and Sebastian doubled over slightly, stumbling to the side. It took the boy an instant to process that Sebastian had been going into labor, and while he couldn't ascertain if it wasn't self-induced, Ciel was going to find out sooner rather than later.

Thousands if questions swarmed within the murky confines of Ciel's mind, battering his skull and throbbing in his head, yet he couldn't speak, his lips pressed together in a thin waxen line. Despite the darkness of the late hour, the moon was high, and silvery light streamed in through gauzy curtains, giving Ciel more than enough to see. His throat felt as if it caved in on itself when he saw his demon lower himself to sit on the ground, and he gulped, feeling his heart beat in his throat when he swallowed. He knew exactly what the demon was going to do.

If Ciel didn't see it happen himself, there was no way he would believe that the child belonged to him; so he would see it all.

Sebastian now sat positioned on his rear, his hands pressed to the ground behind him to balance his weight, his legs bent at the knees and spread wide; he faced slightly away from his master, for decency's sake. Although every muscle in his body roiled and rioted with pain, Sebastian took the time to lift his head and give Ciel a placid, patient smile, a look that was nearly… reassuring. As if in a traumatizing situation like this, Ciel was the one who needed comforting and protection. And then he snapped his head away, strips of soaked hair sticking to his face, and began to push.

Ciel's eyes scrutinized the way his butler's muscles flexed and strained, trying to keep his gaze from wandering any lower, but fearful curiosity got the best of him. Once he peered between Sebastian's legs, he blanched. Dark tendrils of smoke seemed to slither and billow out of him, obscuring all details of the birth to Ciel, including whatever orifice he pushed the child out of; all of his lower regions were completely enveloped in the black, wispy mesh. The wraithlike fog continued to spill from him, thick and gelatinous in appearance but intangible in texture, shifting and swelling and shining. In the midst of the ghostly, swirling blackness, talons seemed to emerge, ebony and phantomlike as if they were made of the smoke itself. These claws grappled onto the ground and clutched and snagged onto Sebastian's creamy white legs, scraping along the flesh before crumbling like specters, only to rise in the mist again. A deep maroon bloodstain had pooled beneath Sebastian, unfurling its burgundy petals and creeping across the carpet. A bolt of nausea rippled through Ciel and he clapped a hand to his mouth, whipping his head to the side as he waited for his dizziness to fade. With a few steadying breaths, the onlooker grimaced, taking a moment before glancing back.

For the entirety of the process, Sebastian had been silent. While he had heaved and gasped, and his usually stolid features had twisted and contorted from the agony, he hadn't made a sound, stifling even the slightest whimper or grunt that threatened to breach his lips. In fact, there was absolutely no sound in the room whatsoever, save for the barely-audible screeching of whatever monstrous heathen writhed between Sebastian's legs, a sound only loud enough to rival Ciel's machine gun heartbeat. An indiscernible form thrashed and flailed as it clambered out, a creature not entirely of this world, yet it was so shrouded by smoke Ciel could hardly see what it was; he only made out the vague silhouette of a round head and those talons.

Ciel narrowed his eyes to flustered slits; the longer he stared at the devilish beast, the less sure he was of what he was seeing. No, illusive as it was, it was changing, shifting in form. The deep cloak of ebony seemed to swirl and wrap around it, as if hollowing out a body shape for the phantom to fill; as the shadows curled and lapped and licked at it, like tongues of flame, they seemed to peel away the darkness and distortedly plaster on smooth shades of cream instead. The color of a baby's skin. Ciel watched the transformation with repulsion and measured awe, until finally the wreaths of smoke began to clear. With a heaving shudder and reverberating groan, Sebastian dispelled the child from himself. It was done.

The butler took only a moment to recuperate before he rose, knees buckling, and scooped up the infant, gathering him into his arms. Ciel was actually concerned for his servant's stability after watching his anguished performance, never having seen him in genuine pain before, and under any other circumstance he may have actually pressed Sebastian to see if he was alright, but now he was transfixed with the creature cradled serenely in his demon's arms. A monster that looked exactly like a tranquilly-sleeping human baby. The naked infant, too weak to move much, curled against the man's sweat-slicked chest demurely, as if nuzzling into his warmth. Ciel was unable to see the child's face, and instead stared intensely at the thick head of dark hair that faced him. He could almost have believed it was mortal, had he not seen it emerge moments before; even now, Ciel was emotionally detached, and too stricken with denial to feel anything else.

"That demon spawn," Ciel breathed out slowly, stuttering a bit in apprehension. He was aware the words were false the moment he spoke them, and even he knew that announcing them wouldn't validate anything, but protested weakly anyhow. "It… it isn't…"

"Isn't your son?" Sebastian finished for him, looking a bit too smug. He delicately lifted a single dark brow, and it was enough to placate Ciel's whimsical disavowal. No point in abjuration; the condescending glance from the demon was enough to persuade him of that. Blatantly lying to himself would be foolish.

While the frail roots of acceptance plaited their way into his reeling mind, while he bickered with reality and confusion and the situation he was faced with, one single point stood paramount in his mind. He realized Sebastian's _error_. Instantly he threw his rational thinking aside, all due to his butler's grave logical blunder.

"Sebastian… what the hell have you done?" the earl rose from the bed, standing as he clenched his fists. His voice was meek to begin with, but it trembled on a dangerously low octave, as if he was suppressing the sick torrent of emotion bubbling within. When his butler merely blinked in response, Ciel stomped over to him, heterochromic eyes glinting with fury. With a loud slap, the young man clapped his hand to the back of the demon's strong neck, grasping it in an iron vice and abruptly jerking his face down to eye level. While Sebastian seemed startled by the demeaning grip, he made no attempt to pry his hand away as those fingers pierced the tender flesh with a bruising ferocity, and didn't try to move when Ciel dragged his face even lower, as if he were a dog that made a mess and Ciel was rubbing his nose into it. Unsteady voice wrenching free in an outburst, Ciel barked, "Don't you see what you've done? You've given me a _bastard_!"

When the demon made no attempt to convey understanding, Ciel yanked Sebastian once more so that they were face to face, his lips hovering inches from Sebastian's, curling into a snarl as he growled, "You come in to deliver a speech about my family's legacy and honor, to tell me that I'm fighting in their name, and then you try to destroy it? A bastard son, of all things, out of wedlock when I've already been promised! Do you have any idea what you've done, you cur? You sullied not only my name but the entire Phantomhive title! Sebastian, _why?_"

Ciel's gaze flickered neurotically over Sebastian's impassive features, eyes bursting from their sockets. The boy wasn't irate, he was afraid. Terrified of accepting the truth, of the grisly show he had seen, and now of what appeared to be an inadvertent betrayal. Likely the most ignoble and undignified of accusations had been lowered on Ciel's shoulders, and he was cornered; even if he found some way to deny the claim, he would forever have the guilt to encumber him, for he had slept with his butler after all. Sebastian had him trapped.

Sebastian reached up to bat away Ciel's locked fingers, disentangling himself from the grip as if it was child's play, but even then, his face stayed in proximity with Ciel's. In an orderly manner, he cleared his throat, a rejoinder already on his lips. He watched Ciel's frantic lack of composure ebb away, slowly but surely, as the boy prepared to listen.

"Honestly, my lord," Sebastian sighed as if amusedly exasperated, "In a war for the pride of the Phantomhives, you couldn't have possibly hoped to salvage your own. Your name was soiled the moment you decided to seek vengeance. Now that you've discovered your target to be the Queen of England, what you plan to do is the epitome of high treason."

Glancing downwards at his offspring with a facetious fondness, Sebastian chuckled lowly, "Perhaps your own son will end up living to redeem _your _name, my lord. You are a part of something bigger than you are aware of." The demon, still shamelessly nude, crouched to the floor and retrieved his cloak before swaddling the child with it, intertwining it about the baby and allowing the remnants to trail across the ground behind them. Ciel, who had gnashed his teeth upon hearing his butler's brazen suggestion, softened his jaw when the man turned, weighing his words and scanning over his frame, a foreign sensation swelling within him.

"A bastard Phantomhive is a Phantomhive nonetheless, especially if he is confirmed as your heir in your will," Sebastian murmured as he approached Ciel once more. "There must always be a Phantomhive to act as the queen's guard dog." Despite the nonchalance with which it was declared, the peculiar somberness in his voice sent chills chattering down Ciel's spine, in contrast to that peculiar warmth still swelling inside of him.

"Even if this Phantomhive kills this queen," Sebastian insisted, resting his hand on Ciel's head and threading his long fingers through the bluish-grey strands of hair, "your heir will protect the next."

Ciel flinched at the gesture at first, as it seemed so inapplicable to their current situation, but he found, to his relief, that the touch helped tether him to the earth in the way, and he snapped out of his reverie. As he was occupied by the warmth of Sebastian's hand, and curious as to why it now affected him so strongly, the next question caught him off guard.

"Would you like to hold him, my lord?"

_No. _If he had any hopes of scraping up whatever measly shreds of sanity and pride he had left, he would have refused. In fact, it should have been his immediate answer. But once he stared at the strange pair, truly stared, he found himself at an impasse.

The most unlikely and unbecoming scenario: Sebastian had always been his protector, his butler, his pawn, his tourniquet, his closest ally, and his most perilous antagonist. And though he knew that, in the end, his devoted servant was no more than a starved beast, and that he was here only to devour and destroy all that he was, he was also the creature most precious to him, living or dead. He was crafted to be a promise of revenge, a simple chess piece… yet one cannot remain truly detached from the single pawn he harbors all of his trust in. Days ago, he had done what he had before considered inconceivable; he had learned to lust after him. And now this creature, the lowest and most degraded of monstrosities, the one companion he cherished above all, was the mother of his child.

It was a notion he could hardly comprehend, as he was well aware that in as little as a week's time, he would die, under the gentle hands of Sebastian Michaelis. Annihilated, obliterated, eradicated. He would cease to exist the instant his butler tore him apart, shredding flesh and gorging himself on his soul. He was a demon, and could give him no more than that; however, this was becoming increasingly less important as he took in the view of the beautiful man before him, smiling with uncharacteristic affection and pressing Ciel's son to his chest. The longer he kept his eyes interlocked with the demon's, the more frantic that swelling and tightening in his chest seemed to become, until he felt his ribcage would burst from the leaden weight gathering there. Warmth seeped throughout his veins, boiling in his blood and branching throughout his frayed nerves, soothing them with a bliss he had never felt before. What was that feeling? The anamorphous mood slowly encroached all of his being, encompassing his senses, and before he knew it, he was nodding.

Ciel outstretched his arms to accept the bundle being passed to him, tingles of electricity crackling and snapping through his flesh when he felt Sebastian's hands stroke over his own; once he was certain Ciel could support the baby boy, he withdrew his arms, but subtly slinked closer in order to peer over Ciel's shoulder.

The baby's eyelids shuddered but didn't open as he stirred a bit in his father's arms. Ciel leaned closer to observe him; an awfully thick head of hair for a newborn, it was the same grey-blue shade Ciel had, as well as his father before him. The infant resembled Ciel in several ways, though his facial features seemed to be far narrower and refined, as if he had received some of Sebastian's riveting traits as well. Small details that would hardly attract attention, but distinct and vivacious enough that the child would possess an inhuman beauty. His chest constricted even tighter, breathing shallow and heartbeat thrumming, as rapt emotion seized him. Although he was unsure if this was happiness, he couldn't choke back the protective urge writhing inside of him, and reached to press his fingertips to the smooth, porcelain cheek to affirm that this wasn't a dream.

The instant his cool fingers caressed his baby's skin, those large, luminous eyes fluttered open, blood-red and slotted. Ciel sucked in a quick breath, but didn't peel his fingers from his son's face, lost in those glistening pools of sardonic naiveté.

"It's not human," Ciel muttered softly, carefully brushing the dark strands of silky hair aside. Even as he said the words, he couldn't discern whether or not they had any significance at this point; he was still enraptured by the infant's gaze, not daring to glance away both from uneasiness and intrigue.

"No, but he isn't entirely a demon, either," Sebastian mumbled into Ciel's ear, his breath tickling the lobe. The demon put a pronounced amount of emphasis on the "he", as if Ciel's address had managed to irritate him slightly. "He is exceptional, but mortal. Much like his father."

The last whisper startled the young man, and as much as he wanted to turn and face Sebastian, he couldn't bear to glance away from the baby. Besides, if he were to make contact with the crow demon again now, he wasn't sure what he would do. For the first time, Ciel Phantomhive found himself to be mentally compromised. That lulling, comfortable warmth still hummed inside of him at being so close to the man, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. He had a profound sensation to touch him, as if even the most inconsequential meeting of their flesh would satiate him, but it wasn't in the way he was parched for contact days before. This was different. An urge like this wasn't derived from lust at all, but born from another type of overwhelming passion, something that resembled, dare he say it, affection. A genuine infatuation of sorts, only if for a moment.

Unconsciously, he longed to reach out for the man who had brought his child into the world, desired to caress that gorgeous and loyal creature that hovered, in a paternal state, behind his shoulder. He yearned to stare into those abyssal, savage eyes, to see the bloodlust and carnage and _truth_ that the monster would never conceal from him, and to learn to appreciate all that it granted him. For an instant, he wanted Sebastian, in all that he was; yet he knew he couldn't have him. What was he supposed to do in this moment anyways? Embrace his butler? Shake his hand and offer a curt 'thank you'? Nothing physical could express how he felt, and even if it could, he knew it would be pointless in the first place; Sebastian did not deceive him.

His newborn son, however, did. Ciel was jolted out of his semi-coherent musings by a miniscule hand clasping his finger. The baby had wriggled his arm free from his constraints and batted at the foreign fingers touching his face until he found purchase, and wrapped his warm little fist around it. Ciel's blue eyes widened considerably, but he held his ground, scrutinizing the gesture as if watching an experiment. Placidly unaware, the child squeezed his father's finger once but never moved besides that, refusing to relinquish his grip.

And then, at long last, it dawned on Ciel, pummeling into him despite how anticlimactic the realization had been before. The degree to which he had been disturbed seemed to make the emotional toil that much richer, and he realized that he was a father. With an invisible hand clutching his heart inside of his chest, he stared on with a mask of fake apathy, an unbridled and poignant concoction riling just beneath the surface. Some bittersweet mixture of pride and frustration and bliss and guilt as he stared into the eyes of a devil, something that, if it was any other father looking at his son, could have been mistaken for love. And, despite the current circumstances, Ciel was not disappointed with or revolted by the inhuman hybrid he held. He adored it, in the way that only some treasures can be admired from a distance. That tiny hand holding his was not enough to persuade him to forego revenge to raise the child, to abandon all prospects and steal his soul away from Sebastian. It was not enough to convince him to wait more than a week before dying, so that he could watch the boy grow or form an attachment. But it was enough to leave him content, in a disfigured way.

"What's going to happen to him, Sebastian?" Ciel grumbled under his breath, still portraying a deadpan. The question was vague, but Ciel had no need to elaborate; Sebastian already knew every thought swarming through his unraveling mind, as well as the answer he sought.

"He will be raised here by the servants, in the estate, as the next Earl of Phantomhive," Sebastian answered demurely. "They will cater to him by any means necessary. I will not lie to you, my lord… the child will likely receive much public scorn growing up in light of your mistakes, especially from the Lady Elizabeth. Since it is obvious that the lady has not been pregnant, and it would be impossible to persuade her into claiming a child under implications like these, your son's mother will remain an anomaly. But he will outgrow society's besmirching attitude in time, I assure you."

"Sebastian, I know that after I obtain my revenge, my orders will mean nothing to you, and you'll be free," Ciel started with concrete conviction, "but you cannot gain my soul without adhering to the contract, and if our agreement is to stay honorable, then you will follow commands for the future issued now. Am I correct?"

Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed a bit in surprise, anticipating the request, but he nodded firmly, "Indeed, young master."

"Then this is an order, Sebastian. After I'm gone, you are to come check up on our son."

Sebastian's collected demeanor faltered, and he snapped his gaze to his master at the unexpected command, perplexed for two reasons. Firstly, because of the raw vulnerability of such a bold comment. Certainly, Ciel was conclusive, but he must know that Sebastian saw right through the flimsy façade. While his mouth was pressed into a flat line, never twitching to convey positive or negative empathy, his lips were stretched a bit too thin, as if forced to hide an unperceivable trembling. His eyes remained lidded and vacant of compassion, but they were glossed with suppressed tears. The cold and careful earl was delicate and fragile now, frail in the hands of a child, and his false strength whet Sebastian's appetite more than ever.

Yet he could not be completely satiated, due to the second cause of concern. Ciel had said "our son"; Sebastian had been cautious while addressing him, in attempts to give Ciel full ownership and make the odd relations as orderly as possible. Yet now, it seemed as though Ciel didn't want that disconnect. And Sebastian was bewildered, unsure of how to feel about it.

Noting Sebastian's measured pause and anxious about sounding weak, Ciel explained, "All of this, everything that's happened since the day I devoted my life to my vengeance, happened because I was orphaned. I don't want my only son to be orphaned as well. That is all."

Though it would not be consistent, Ciel's child would have a father. The earl himself had made sure of that, despite the other implications involved with it.

The soft lull of low voices coaxed the baby back to sleep, and his eyelids drooped shut, his chest rising and falling with gentle breath. Ciel watched his baby sleep, mesmerized with his peaceful face, until a three-word phrase snapped him from his repose.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel glanced up, and nearly recoiled in shock when he saw the look in his butler's eyes. The glare was manifest of both tenderness and wry cunning, and in actuality, Ciel wasn't sure which he should be more concerned about. The demon immaculately dressed himself, his rumpled state ebbing away, and he placed a hand on his chest in a humble bow. As if this was no more than a simple business transaction.

"Please excuse me, my lord. It seems I have made a mess of things in your room," he murmured. "I will go and retrieve the cleaning supplies this instant, young master."

As he watched that broad-shouldered frame walk towards his doorway, he was seized with a sudden urge to cry out his name. Perhaps if he froze, if he never traipsed through the doorway and left, then this unique moment of closeness, this unorthodox mirage, would remain whole forever. Nevertheless, Ciel could tell that it would do no good; the illusion was already fading, Sebastian already reverting to his previous state.

So Ciel dawdled a bit and then sat on the edge of his bed, grasping his son in his arms and rocking him slowly.

In a week, Sebastian would eat his soul; he would be no more than the prey of a demon, than a mere possession. But that didn't upset him so much now, with this reassurance.

After all, he was the prey of the incubus now as well, he thought as he stared at the enigmatical infant in his arms. Maybe he had never belonged to himself to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfiction! Again, this is really quite unpalatable compared to** _Eudemon_ _Everlasting_**, so I'd love it if you read that and my other fanfics as well! Anyhow, I won't be surprised if I receive negative feedback, but it would make my day if you reviewed! x) I know, I know, my dreams are quite unnerving... I'm not sure how to conclude this... have a nice day. x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY. THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**THE EPILOGUE TO INCUBUS IS COMPLETELY FINISHED.**

**I know it's been a while, but I hope you still want to read it!**

**Due to how fragile the mood is in Incubus, I've published it separately as a sequel... I'm not sure whether or not it will be ongoing, because it depends on requests, I suppose, but for the moment it's complete! I have a lot of other junk in the works as well, including a Cielois, a ClaudexAloisxHannah, strangely enough, and, possibly, a continuation on Eudemon Everlasting. Check my page for updates!**

**If this is the first fanfic of mine that you've read, I'd be honored if you checked out my others!~**

**NOTE: IF YOU LIKE INCUBUS AND READING THE SEQUEL WILL CHANGE YOUR VIEWS ON IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**It's called "Cambion".**

**(Since Fanfiction's been awfully touchy about links recently, you can find it on my page!)**

**This is Stevie, signing off~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is just another tiny author's note update telling people where the sequel is.**

**I know I'm probably annoying as all get-out, and I don't mean to irk anyone, but there were several people stating that they were eager to read the epilogue, so I want people to find it easily!**

**This will be deleted shortly! Sorry for the brief and likely irritating message!**

**It's called "Cambion". Check my page~**


End file.
